Lost Inside
by Sora Moto
Summary: As the next President of the United States is elected and announced German gives America some words of advice.


America stared blankly at his television, jaw hanging low and eyes widening as he feels his people crying out at the injustice being wrought tonight. Canada rubs his back and glances between the television and his brother. He rubs his back and tries to offer comfort even as he can feel his own people's horror at what is happening.

The Canadian's phone pings with a notice from his government and he takes a moment to check the message. Apparently, the website for immigration just crashed.

"I, I can't believe this is happening. After all the progress we've made. I thought we were better than this. I thought we were more accepting, more open."

Canada has nothing to say, he just rubs his brother's back in comfort, in solidarity.

The phone rings and Canada looks over at it sitting innocently on the table by the door. He looks back to America as it rings again before getting up to answer it.

"Hello? You've reached Alfred's house, this is Matthew."

"Uh, yes, you're his brother, right? This is Germany."

"Yes. Is there something I can help you with? America isn't really in a condition to talk right now."

"Uh, well I was hoping to talk to him. I was watching the election results and, well I was hoping to give him some advice I wish I had gotten once."

Canada looks back to his brother sitting on the couch and watching as President Trump gives his acceptance speech. "I think that he would appreciate it, thank you. One moment."

Canada walks the phone over to his brother and holds it out to him, getting his attention off the television. "Germany is on the phone; he wants to talk to you."

"I, I don't think I can talk right now."

"Then just listen, alright?"

America nods and takes the phone from his brother. "Hello?" His voice is weak and shaky and so very far from the hero he tells everyone that he is.

"Ah, America. I was watching the election results. I figured you could use some advice." The German's voice is sincere as he talks to the American. "I know that what you are going through is difficult, you may even be scared of what is to come. I just want to tell you that you can have hope. You don't have to take this lying down. You can continue to stand up for what you believe in, you can remain strong even in the face of this adversity. You can be a hero to your people and stay true to who you are and what you want to be."

America began to have tears form in his eyes as he listens to Germany, his brother worrying over him even as he can see that whatever Germany is saying is helping the other country.

"Times may get difficult, and there is certain to be quite a few hurdles to cross, but you have systems in place that can stop this from getting completely out of hand. Appeal to your Congress and reason with your states. If you do not show support for this man then your people should follow you, for you are them. You represent everything good about your people. You can be a hero to the people, the ones that cannot protect themselves. You can hold them up and give them the support they need to be heard."

"Thank you Germany. I needed to hear that."

"I, it is no problem. I just, do not want things to repeat as they did in my country. Know that you have my support and backing America. I must go now though; I have work I need to be doing."

America nods despite knowing Germany can't see it. "Thank you again. And thank you for the support."

America hangs up the phone and sits there for a moment with it resting in his lap.

"America?"

"I'm going to stand my ground Canada. I will not let this man bully me into submission I will not tolerate his abuses. I will not let him undo all the good my people have done."

Canada smiles, this was the brother he remembered, this was the hero that stood up to bullies and fought for the little guy. This was what America was meant for.

"I'll be by your side every step of the way."

+Author Notes:

With the news that Trump is now the next President of the United States I find myself terrified of what he could potentially do. His VP has come out and announced that this will be an Anti-LGBT presidency, potentially undoing all the progress that has been made in the fight for LGBT civil rights. He has promised that he will put an end to the press, most likely by suing them anytime they say something he doesn't like. He has promised to try and takes away women's rights to vote! He has made so many promises on his campaign that if he actually means to keep them we will wind up in a backwards country that has slid so far into the past that we will be repeating the mistakes of our past and fighting for our country all over again. Fortunately, we have systems in place to balance the power of a president that only wants to backslide our country into an era that was only good for the rich white men of which Trump is one. Contact your Congressmen and women. Write them letters about what you want, what you need them to do. Make your voice heard. Contact your state legislators and let them know you do not support this man or his agendas.

I know that many of you are not yet old enough to vote, or this was the first presidential election you were able to vote in. I hope that if you could vote that you did. And I hope that all of you, regardless of age will take my advice, and do as I am doing. Write to your politicians, become active, do not let this fight be over, because it is not.


End file.
